Batgirl
Batgirl is a superheroine and sidekick published by DC Comics. First appearing in Batman #139 (April 1961), she is a teenager that fights crime alongside Batman and Robin. Initially created to distance the dynamic duo from accusations of homoerotism, she has become a key element of Batman's mythos and one of the best known female superheroes from DC Comics. Added in Superheroes Unlimited version 1.4, Batgirl's suit can be crafted in both the Hero Maker and Batcomputer. Whilst wearing her suit, they will be able to access to her abilities and to use Bat-Gadgets. Batgirl was removed during the transition to the abandoned 5.0 alpha, though may return as part of the Legend Mod. Biography There have been many characters to take on the Batgirl persona. However, the most famous and popular is that of Barbara Gordon, daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner and Batman's ally James W. Gordon. Whilst growing up, Barbara wished to become a member of the GCPD like her father, but was continuality dissuaded due to fear of her safety. When Batman began operating in Gotham City, Barbara would openly support him and was a key factor in the formation of their partnership. In her spare time, she learnt various martial arts for self-defensive purposes, including Karate and Taekwondo. Whilst at high school, Barbara became friends with Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward and secretly Batman's sidekick Robin. Invited to a Halloween Party hosted at the manor by him, Barbara witnessed a costumed criminal called "Killer Moth" attempt to kidnap of Bruce Wayne. Dressed in a female version of Batman's suit, Barbara fought the criminal and his henchmen, defeating them single-handed. Impressed, Wayne, as Batman, visited her at home and offered to let her operate with him and Robin. After many months of crime-fighting and training in stealth, detective skills and interrogation, Barbara learnt their identities and fought crime with the dynamic duo. Whilst she was impressive to both Batman and Gotham itself, Barbara also struggled to keep her activities secret from her father. Barbara was eventually forced to retire from her role as Batgirl after she was shot and crippled by the Joker. However, she would continue to help him in his operations as the data broker and hacker Oracle. As Oracle, she would also lead the Birds of Prey and occasionally work with the Suicide Squad. Other notable people to take on the Batgirl persona include Bette Kane, the niece of Kathy Kane (the vigilante Batwoman), Cassandra Cain, the daughter of assassins David Cain and Lady Shiva, and Stephanie Brown, the girlfriend of Tim Drake. In the Mod Batgirl has been accessable in the mod since version 1.4 (the Batman Update). Her suit can be crafted both in the Hero Maker and the Batcomputer, and can be worn by the player. Whilst doing so, they will be granted Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 2 and the ability to use Bat-Gadgets, such as Batarangs, Smoke Pellets and the Grappling Gun. Batgirl also has stealth, meaning that she will become invisible when in dark areas or after throwing smoke pellets. She has the ability to double jump and access to an anti-cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key). Batgirl, like all characters in the mod, is also immune to fall damage. The player will also be able to access her costume from the 1960s Batman TV series (Alternative Suit Key). Additionally, if the RenderPlayerAPI mod is also installed, players wearing Batgirl's costume will appear smaller. Crafting To craft Batgirl, you will need: *14 Black Cloth (16 if using the Batcomputer) *4 Yellow Cloth *2 White Cloth *3 Limonite Ingots *2 Gold Ingots *1 Gold Nugget Hero Maker= Batgirl Logo Recipe.png|Batgirl's Logo Recipe Batgirl Mask Recipe.png|Batgirl's Mask Recipe Batgirl Chestpiece Recipe.png|Batgirl's Chestpiece Recipe Batgirl Leggings Recipe.png|Batgirl's Leggings Recipe Batgirl Boots Recipe.png|Batgirl's Boots Recipe |-|Batcomputer= Batgirl Logo Recipe (Batcomputer).png|Batgirl's Logo Recipe Batgirl Mask Recipe (Batcomputer).png|Batgirl's Mask Recipe Batgirl Chestpiece Recipe (Batcomputer).png|Batgirl's Chestpiece Recipe Batgirl Leggings Recipe (Batcomputer).png|Batgirl's Leggings Recipe Batgirl Boots Recipe (Batcomputer).png|Batgirl's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Teen Titans Category:Birds of Prey